Yuumasochist (Epilogue)
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Padahal sebelumnya, Shiota Nagisa dan Isogai Yuuma bagaikan garis linier sejajar—saling beriringan namun tak pernah bersinggungan.・ [NagiIso] ・ [#BangsatsuParadeProject dan #HariPucukSedunia]


| " _Kaubilang ingin jadi muridku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, jaga kondisimu._ " |

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Pagi-pagi dimana matahari masih enggan merangkak naik untuk membantu proses tetumbuhan berfotosintesis, Nagisa sudah menekan alas sepatu bergantian hingga mencapai gedung kelasnya. Menguap selebar jalan masuk potongan sushi gulung. Tampak jelas sisa _jetlag_ efek hari-hari libur _silver week_ akhir pekan kemarin.

"Loh!?"

Langkahnya terhenti mendapati ada murid lain tengah asik menyapu lantai sendirian. Pucuk di kepala itu, yang tadinya berayun manis dinamis itu ikut-ikutan membatu menanggapi kehadirannya.

"—Bukannya Isogai tidak ada piket hari ini?"

"Pagi, Nagisa."

Basa-basi standar dilontarkan masing-masing pihak. Nagisa berjalan lebih lambat menuju tempat duduk seirama bunyi _srek srek srek_ yang dihasilkan ujung sapu di atas lantai kayu. Meletakkan tas di pinggir meja lalu mengeluarkan beberapa perkakas dan notes kesayangan. Dilihat sebentar isi terakhir catatan tersebut sebelum menyimpannya di dalam laci meja sebagai bentuk persiapan.

 _TRANGG_

Di saat bersamaan, sebuah pisau LHR _combat_ jatuh diikuti sehelai tiket potongan harga.

Nagisa cukup terkejut tapi tidak buru-buru mengambil yang lebih berbahaya. Yang dipungut pertama adalah benda lebih ringan, menyelip kekosongan di antara dua jari utamanya. Membaca _term and condition apply_ menyangkut tulisan diskon 60% atau beli 1 gratis 1 di dalam lembar cetakan.

"Berlaku mulai hari ini di kafe tempat kerja paruh waktuku yang baru." Isogai menghentikan kegiatannya di tempat. Menangkup kedua telapak tumpang tindih, menyangga tubuh dengan ujung sapu, "Kau harus mencoba _sandwich_ mayo-miso spesialisasi kami."

Nagisa membalas senyum yang diberikan, "Terima kasih, tapi..."

 _Srek srek srek._ Tuan sapu kembali beraksi.

"Hari itu, dua adikku membawa sebungkus ubi bakar dan tiket masuk Kunugiland entah darimana. Tidak butuh berpikir keras saat mereka mendeskripsikan dermawan itu memiliki rambut sewarna biru langit."

"Astaga, hahaha... yang punya rambut seperti itu di kota ini 'kan bukan hanya aku."

Angguk setuju, "Tapi kau lebih tahu kalau adik-adikku akan memberikannya padaku karena tiket yang didapatkan hanya selembar. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu, aku bukan detektif."

"Begitu..." kali ini pisau yang jatuh diangkat, ditelusuri permukaannya hati-hati dengan jari.

"Punya Takaoka-sensei."

 _Ivory_ menumbuk _aquamarine_. Baru saling menyadari betapa kontrasnya mereka terutama dari segi mahkota yang meskipun sama-sama merepresentasikan pigmen angkasa; namun siang dan malam pada hakikatnya terlalu jauh berseberangan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, sepertinya kau berhasil menang."

"Tidak juga. Bukannya aku benar-benar menang darinya," mahkota legam tergelak penuh ironi. Sapu di tangan diletakkan di ujung kelas, "Tepatnya bukan kemenangan seperti yang pernah kau dapatkan, Nagisa."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dari tadi, Isogai. Kupikir kau salah paham."

"Ah, ya... kurasa aku memang terlalu lelah karena kemarin bermain dengan belasan orang sekaligus seharian penuh."

Mata Nagisa mengernyit miris. Bukan hanya karena prihatin, tapi karena pemilihan kalimat Isogai yang terlampau ambigu. Ayolah, dia sendiri juga pasti tidak mau kan di-cap sebagai oknum penikmat (bahkan pelaku) aliran _orgy_!?

"Masokis."

Lidah terjulur, "Sembarangan!"

"MAAF, NAGISA! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!" interupsi itu datang dari gadis hijau daun yang ngos-ngosan hebat di pintu masuk. Tak lama beberapa teman lain menyusul, ikut meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Kayano, aku baru saja selesai menyapu. Tinggal mengganti isi boks kapur dan menyiram tanaman. Oh, kalau bisa jendelanya juga dibersihkan sedikit." kalimat sang ketua kelas disambut teriakan batin 'DIA MEMANG IKEMEN!' dari pasukan piket yang terlambat, termasuk gadis artileri virtual yang baru saja aktif.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Tolong sampaikan pada Korosensei, hari ini aku akan rapat di gedung utama sampai jam istirahat siang," Isogai belum berhenti mengulum senyum, dan memang sedari awal belum sempat pudar, "— _senior_."

Nagisa baru mengembalikan pisau tadi ke dalam laci mejanya setelah sosok Isogai tidak terlihat lagi. Menghela napas panjang-panjang. Melupakan sepenuhnya isi catatan (berupa kelemahan-kelemahan Korosensei terbaru) yang terakhir kali dibacanya.

"Hayooo, kau mau ke mana? Ayo bantu-bantu bersih-bersih dulu!" Kayano menghentikan langkah sahabatnya ke arah pintu dengan mengibas kemoceng gulali berulang kali.

"Ke ruang guru sebentar. Aku ingin mengobrol sedikit dengan Bitch-sensei," alias murid _nya_ yang paling senior di antara kami, tambah Nagisa dalam hatinya yang tengah tertawa keras-keras.

"—Meski hanya selisih beberapa bulan, akan memalukan sekali kalau aku sampai tersusul _junior_ , kan?"

* * *

 **Yuumasochist (epilogue)**

 **.:: END ::.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Penutup berupa open ending NagiIso dari event Yuumasochist untuk #HariPucukSedunia 2016

Makasih untuk semua partisipan dan untuk semua yang telah mendukung, juga untuk dukungan ke depannya!  
Jangan lupa intip (kalau bisa mampir juga) ke all entry ultahnya mas pucuk ya, dijamin nggak bakalan rugi ;D

Yang kepo urutan _shift_ maso masnya, bisa cek dan baca ulang; **H** isteria— **H** alilintar— **4** D— **P** oci-poci— **Break** (lunch)— **T** ornado— **O** ntang-anting— **I** stana boneka— **A** rung jeram— **R** umah kaca— **P** erang bintang— **R** umah hantu— **Break** (tea time)— **K** ora-kora— **P** erahu bebek— **T** agada— **K** omidi putar— **N** iagara-gara— **B** ianglala— **B** reak (dinner)—Isogai tewas kecapean /lol

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
